Sino do amanhecer
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Reflexões de Legolas durante a primeira etapa da longa viagem que aquela estranha sociedade ainda fazer. one shot


_Nota da autora: Bom, eu não sou nenhuma doutora em Lord of the rings, mas sempre tive vontade de escrever algo sobre os filmes/livros. No entanto, é um fic totalmente livre porque eu me lembro realmente muito pouco do que li nos livros e sempre me apeguei mais aos filmes. Espero que não seja o meu 'filho único' em fics de SdA. _

_Meus sinceros agradecimentos a __Sadie Sil__ que leu o texto, o revisou e me incentivou a publicar. Com certeza foram os textos dela que me animaram e inspiraram a escrever este one shot. _

_Resumo: Reflexões de Legolas durante a primeira etapa da longa viagem que aquela estranha sociedade ainda fazer. _

_Retratação: Lord of the rings pertence ao grande Tolkien, e infelizmente o Legolas está incluso nesses créditos. _

**Sino do amanhecer**

O sol ainda aparecia tímido por entre as nuvens. Um belo amanhecer que poderia trazer um dia qualquer.

Mas não era, e Legolas sabia disso. Como há muito na Terra Média nenhuma manhã poderia ser dita 'comum'.

Era a manhã em que aquela estranha comitiva deixaria Valfenda com o objetivo de destruir aquele anel que a tudo poderia destruir. O elfo suspirou um pouco contrariado. Não que quisesse fugir de suas responsabilidades, mas pressentia o quão difícil àquela jornada iria ser.

– Preocupado, meu amigo? – uma voz perguntou colocando a mão sobre o ombro do elfo que não se assustou com aquela aparição repentina. Havia percebido que Aragorn estava por ali, observando os membros da sociedade do anel prepararem a sua partida.

– Preocupado não seria bem a palavra – Legolas respondeu maneando levemente a cabeça enquanto verificava seu suprimento de flechas mais uma vez. – Talvez um pouco receoso sobre essa comitiva.

– Já passamos por muitas coisas, Legolas – Aragorn rebateu tentando não parecer ansioso, mas o elfo já conhecia bem cada movimento do amigo, e podia perceber a respiração levemente alterada do guardião.

– Não como os tempos tortuosos que estão por vir – Legolas respondeu com serenidade. – Mas ficarei feliz por enfrentá-los ao seu lado.

– Eu também, meu amigo, eu também – Aragorn disse esboçando um sorriso.

– Faz algum tempo que não deixo a Floresta Escura – Legolas comentou olhando para seu suprimento de flechas mais uma vez e pensando que aquele número ainda era demasiado pequeno.

– Se você foi enviado é porque os demais confiam plenamente nas habilidades de seu príncipe – Aragorn disse, imaginando o que estava se passando pela cabeça do amigo.

– Talvez – foi a única resposta que recebeu.

– E também você verá algo de diferente do que já tenha visto – Aragorn continuou observando atentamente as reações do elfo que permanecia extremamente calmo.

– Não no mundo de guerra no qual vivemos, Aragorn – Legolas retrucou maneando levemente a cabeça. – Apenas dor e sofrimento causado pelos homens e sua ganância. A única pessoa em que confio é você, Aragorn.

– Precisa aprender a confiar mais nas pessoas, meu amigo – Aragorn respondeu sem se alterar. – E nem só de guerra a Terra Média sobrevive – o guardião disse e sorriu ao ver uma das sobrancelhas de Legolas se arquear. – Hoje eu ouvi o vento soprar lentamente, quase como se fosse uma canção, enquanto trazia esta bela manhã para nós.

– Eu sempre admirei a capacidade com a qual você consegue ver esperança quando estamos perdidos em meio a escuridão, Estel – Legolas sorriu desviando o olhar. – Quem sabe eu não escute o vento como se fosse um sino anunciando um belo amanhecer algum dia.

Aragorn preparou-se para responder, mas Legolas indicou alguma coisa atrás do guardião que prontamente virou-se para ver o que era, e viu que Arwen osestava observando de uma das janelas do pequeno palacete em que vivia com a família. O guardião pediu que Legolas continuasse seus preparativos para partirem e se retirou para falar com a bela elfa.

De longe Legolas pôde ver o casal trocar um abraço e depois procurar um lugar mais reservado para se despedirem. Ele podia apenas imaginar o quanto doía àquela separação, o quanto o destino era cruel, o quanto a guerra era injusta com aqueles dois corações.

Gostaria de ter a mesma esperança que Lorde Elrond sobre a comitiva do anel. Mas podia sentir que nem mesmo o mestre de Valfenda estava totalmente certo de que aquela união entre homens, hobbits, anões e elfos poderia salvar aquele mundo mergulhado no caos e na escuridão.

Confiava plenamente em Aragorn, mas tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao restante da espécie humana.

Eles pareciam sempre a ponto de mudar de idéia e estavam mais preocupados consigo mesmos do que com os outros. Não sabiam o quanto as palavras 'Por favor' e 'Obrigado' podiam trazer novos ares e mais ânimos para aqueles que se arriscavam naquela guerra que não parecia ter fim.

Afinal, aquela guerra não tivera fim por culpa da ganância dos homens. Legolas por muitas vezes chegara a se questionar se valia a pena lutar naquela guerra.

Os homens pareciam ignorar a existência de _Ilúvatar_, e de toda a sabedoria que lhes fora dada por Ele. Tratar os irmãos como se fossem inimigos. Essa era a espécie humana. Cheia de desigualdades.

Elfos e homens. Ambos criados por _Ilúvatar_, no entanto, completamente antagônicos.

Valeria a pena arriscar suas vidas sem ter a certeza de que no final daquela guerra, o mundo dos homens poderia viver em paz, sem desigualdades entre nobres e pobres?

Muitas vezes amigos lutavam contra amigos, irmãos contra irmãos. Dor e mais dor.

Valeria a pena _inocentes_ continuarem _perdendo_ as suas vidas em uma luta que nem ao menos fora causada por suas culpas?

Algum tempo depois todos já estavam prontos para partir. A caminhada era lenta, e Legolas procurava ir sempre a frente para avisar sobre qualquer perigo que por ventura pudesse surgir. Passaram por poucos vilarejos porque não desejavam ser vistos por muitas pessoas.

Entretanto, na quarta noite de viagem precisaram montar um acampamento improvisado perto de uma pequena cidade humana porque ficava próxima também de um riacho e todos precisavam descansar e reabastecer seu suprimento de água.

Legolas estava sentado em um galho de uma árvore em vigília ao sono dos demais. Aragorn dissera ao amigo para descansar um pouco também, mas a mente do elfo trabalhava o tempo todo, os pensamentos o atormentando e o angustiando.

"_Confio em Estel..."_, pensou observando o amigo dormir.

Mas não conseguia confiar nos demais.

Aquele humano que atendia por Boromir já demonstrara algumas vezes que não era digno de confiança,

Legolas percebera o modo como ele olhara para anel durante a reunião em Valfenda e inúmeras outras vezes durante o pouco tempo em que já estavam caminhando o elfo também o flagrara várias vezes olhando para Frodo como se esperasse por um momento para dar um bote.

Gandalf parecia preocupado demais com os rumos que iriam tomar mais adiante e não parecia perceber o que acontecia, ou fingia não perceber para se preocupar com o problema apenas mais tarde.

E os hobbits eram criaturinhas extremamente ingênuas que pareciam ter caído do céu em meio daquele inferno.

Talvez tivesse sido um erro aceitar participar daquela sociedade. Legolas sabia que haviam elfos muito mais capacitados e preparados para uma missão tão perigosa. O elfo tinha um certo receio de que não fosse forte o suficiente para ajudar Aragorn e Frodo naquela caminhada.

Talvez Elrohir com suas técnicas de luta ou Elladan com sua astúcia.

Ainda estava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos quando ouviu o que parecia ser um pedido de socorro. Entretanto, o som estava abafado indicando que quem quer que fosse não estava próximo. Por um segundo o elfo cogitou que talvez fosse uma armadilha, mas a voz era tão suave e insistente que Legolas não conseguiu ficar parado.

Saltou para o chão tomando cuidado para não acordar os outros. Não queria colocar os demais em um risco desnecessário e seria melhor que descansassem porque quando amanhecesse teriam que enfrentar um outro longo dia de caminhada.

Como era extremamente leve nenhum dos membros da sociedade o ouviu, ou pelo menos foi isso que Legolas pensou naquele momento.

Começou a andar em direção dos ruídos, e percebeu que não era apenas uma única pessoa que pedia ajuda, mas várias. Legolas apressou o passo, sentia que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo e o que quer que fosse sabia que precisava ajudar.

O elfo rapidamente chegou ao vilarejo humano, e só então pode se dar conta do caos que havia se formado. Não eram muitas as pessoas que ali habitavam, mas estavam sofrendo nas mãos de alguns uruk-hais, não mais que quinze, que os torturavam e começavam a incendiar as cabanas. O que eles estariam fazendo tão longe de Isengard? A sociedade já havia sido descoberta e estavam sendo seguidos? Ou aqueles uruk-hais estavam apenas matando por puro prazer?

Legolas cerrou os punhos levemente pensando por um momento no que fazer. Podia não confiar nos humanos para guiar a Terra Média depois que o conflito pelo anel terminasse, mas também não iria ver um inúmero incontável de pessoas serem feridas e mortas.

E havia pouco tempo para que algo fosse feito. O acampamento estava relativamente longe, os demais não iriam ouvir os pedidos de socorro e se Legolas fosse até lá, por mais rápido e leve que fosse, quando voltasse já poderia ser tarde demais.

Teria que agir rápido e sozinho.

Rapidamente pegou uma de suas fechas e apontou para o uruk-hais que parecia liderar a 'missão', e sem hesitar disparou. Conseguiu acertar certeiramente fazendo com que o líder tombasse. Os demais se entreolharam confusos sem parecer entender de onde aquela flecha havia surgido.

Legolas disparou a flecha mais uma vez e atingiu outro, e mais outro. Mas não demorou muito para que o esconderijo de Legolas fosse descoberto. Os uruks restantes rapidamente cercaram o elfo que precisou partir para luta a corpo contra cada um.

Ficava evidente que um elfo apenas não podia lutar contra todos aqueles uruk-hais, mas Legolas fazia o possível e o impossível também para se defender e atacar. Em um momento no qual não teve tempo de se esquivar, um dos uruk-hais o segurou deixando o elfo totalmente sem chance de se soltar.

Legolas tentou de todas as formas se libertar antes que os outros começassem a desferir-lhe golpes, mas foi inútil, e acabou sendo atingido várias vezes no rosto e no abdômen. Ele sentiu uma dor imensa, mas suportou e não abaixou em nenhum momento a sua cabeça, olhando para os seus agressores diretamente.

– Quem pensa que é, elfo? Para aparecer assim e interromper a nossa diversão? – um deles perguntou segurando o rosto de Legolas com força.

'_Diversão... ', _Legolas repetiu mentalmente sentindo uma onda de raiva lhe invadir. Desviou seu olhar para as crianças e mulheres que estavam encolhidas perto de uma das poucas cabanas que não pegava fogo. A maioria dos homens estavam presos dentro das casas em chamas, ainda se era possível ouvir os pedidos de ajuda de alguns.

_Inocentes _que sofriam.

A mente de Legolas ficou em branco por alguns segundos. Eram humanos, e estavam sofrendo. Podiam ter cometido o erro que fosse em suas vidas, mas não mereciam passar por aquilo.

_Inocentes. _

– Então irá pagar, elfo, por sua intromissão – o uruk-hai sentenciou erguendo o punho para desferir mais golpes contra Legolas.

Mas não veio nenhum.

E o elfo arregalou os olhos surpresos ao ver uma das crianças, um dos meninos que não devia ter mais de seis anos de idade, correr e se colocar entre Legolas e o agressor.

_Apenas crianças inocentes._

– Ele não faz nada contra vocês! – o menino exclamou com convicção.

Os uruk-hais começaram a rir, mas o menino não se intimidou. Continuou com os braços abertos para impedir que fizessem mais algum mal a Legolas.

Entretanto, apenas um pequenino menino não iria impedir que o uruk-hai continuasse, e Legolas conseguiu tirar forças que nem ele mesmo sabia que possuía e conseguiu se libertar e tirar o menino do caminho antes que o pequeno fosse atingido.

O peito de Legolas subia e descia levemente. Havia feito mais esforço do que desejava e agora não sabia se teria condições de continuar lutando.

No entanto, mais uma vez, sua crença sobre os homens veio por terra. Talvez inspiradas pela coragem do menino, as mulheres se armaram do que podiam, com pedras, e tochas, para expulsar os uruk-hais de sua vila.

Legolas imaginou que isso não seria o suficiente, que as criaturas simplesmente iriam acabar com todos sem nenhuma piedade, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Pela terceira vez naquela noite o elfo se surpreendeu. Os uruk-hais recuaram e bateram em retirada.

– Você está bem? – Legolas perguntou ao menino assim que os uruk-hais desapareceram entre as árvores. – Não deveria ter feito aquilo.

– E como você iria fazer para se livrar daquele bicho feio? – o menino retrucou inocentemente sem nem ao menos ter idéia do perigo pelo qual havia passado. – O meu pai... – murmurou lembrando-se das cabanas que ainda estavam em chamas.

Legolas ajudou as mulheres a quebrar as janelas e arrombar as portas para que os homens pudessem sair. Por sorte o fogo demorara a se espalhar pelas cabanas e a grande maioria das pessoas estavam apenas com leves escoriações e queimaduras.

Quando teve certeza de que tudo estava bem, Legolas virou-se para voltar ao acampamento. Já começava a amanhecer e não seria bom se algum dos companheiros percebesse a sua ausência.

Mas parou quando sentiu um par de mãozinhas segurando seu arco. Voltou-se e viu o pequeno que o ajudara durante a luta.

– Obrigado! – o menino exclamou feliz.

Legolas sentiu uma leve brisa acariciar-lhe o rosto e sorriu enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça do menino.

Estava tão preso em seu desespero que nem ao menos se dera conta de que havia um motivo muito forte para lutar, para enfrentar aquela guerra, entregar a sua vida se fosse preciso. Haviam crianças como aquele menino que mereciam crescer e ser felizes em um futuro próspero.

– O senhor é um anjo, como os da história que minha mãe conta – o menino continuou ainda com um belo sorriso. – Que aparece para proteger as pessoas quando precisam! Vai sempre nos proteger, não vai?

­– Sempre – Legolas prometeu com um olhar sereno.

Sim. Havia um motivo para enfrentar tudo aquilo.

Quando voltou para o acampamento encontrou a maioria dos membros presos em seu sono. Mas percebeu que havia uma pessoa que não estava no local em que Legolas havia o deixado na noite anterior.

– Por onde você andou? – e não se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz de Aragorn atrás de si.

Legolas apenas sorriu serenamente enquanto se virava para encarar o amigo.

– Você está machucado – Aragorn disse preocupado. – Onde esteve, Legolas? – tornou a perguntar mais sério.

– São apenas arranhões – Legolas respondeu em seu habitual tom de calma.

– Apenas arranhões! – Aragorn repetiu inconformado com aquele tom do amigo. – Terá que me dizer o que aconteceu! – mas Legolas apenas sorriu mais uma vez deixando o guardião mais intrigado.

– Ouvi um belo sino do amanhecer hoje – Legolas comentou enigmático. – E seja o que este dia esteja nos reservando sei que poderemos enfrentar.

Aragorn entendeu menos ainda aquela mudança repentina do elfo, mas nada comentou sobre o fato. Apenas reforçou que aqueles ferimentos precisavam de cuidados. Legolas não discordou, e permitiu que o guardião utilizasse algumas ervas para ajudar os ferimentos a se cicatrizarem.

Um 'obrigado' pronunciado de uma forma totalmente sincera por um menino. Sim. Aquele era um belo sino do amanhecer.


End file.
